Evander
Evander Jordan is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance Evander is a sky blue Inkling Boy with tanned skin, brown eyes, and a buzz-cut hairstyle. In Semester 1, Evander wears a Takoroka Visor, an Urchins Jersey, loose shorts with leggings, and Gray Sea Slug Hi-Tops. In Semester 2, Evander wears a Takoroka Visor, a Takoroka Windcrusher, classic shorts, and Red and Black Squidkid IV. At Umineko Coast High School, Evander wears a short beanie, a School Cardigan, classic shorts, and Orca Passion Hi-Tops. At Inkopolis Rescue Patrol, Evander wears Noise Cancelers, a Crimson Parashooter, classic shorts, and Trail Boots. At Umineko Coast Gym, Evander wears a Tennis Headband, a School Jersey, leggings, and Red and Black Squidkid IV. Bio Evander is just one of your normal, everyday, athletic kids. However he wants to pursue a career in baseball taking inspiration to one of his favorite players. This all changed when he is suddenly a Quantum 8 member out of nowhere. His energy can be a bit too chaotic and can get out of hand. He is often seen as Kelly's senior, aside from Callista. He's just as competitive as the rest and wants to compete in the Grand Splatfest. His goal for winning is to finally achieve his dream of becoming a baseball player. Info Name: Evander Jordan Nickname: Evan, The Rolling King Gender: Male Age: 15 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Sky Blue Eye Color: Brown Voice: Jeremy Shada Personality: Adventurous, Generous, Playful, Casual, Stubborn, Indecisive Love Interest(s): None (though he likes Skye) Level: 26 Rank: B Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: LaShawn Zale, Ryo Mizushima, Trace St.Valentine, Callista Slug, Spencer Cruz, Haru Mizushima, Kelly Haddock Team Placement: The Cheerleader Friend(s): All of Quantum 8, Stormy, Ed, Matthew, Shane, Ethan, Carlos Rival(s): The Splatinas, The Greefers, X Enemy(ies): The Greefers, X Family: Mother, father, 5 brothers, grandfather Likes: Sports especially baseball,trading cards, Skye, video games, action and sci-fi movies Dislikes: Losing, being teased about his secret crush, getting punish for anything, being bored Occupation: High school student, secret agent, part time worker, future baseball player. Weapon of Choice: Krak-On Splat Roller, Hero Roller Replica(as Agent 9), Carbon Roller Outfits: Takoroka Visor/Urchins Jersey/Gray Sea Slug Hi-Tops(default), Umineko Coast High School uniform, New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol, Inkopolis Rescue Patrol(Land), Winter/Spring outfit Trivia *Evander and LaShawn are next door neighbors which is why they hang out so much. *Evander's favorite singer/bands are DJ Atomika, Razzle (Dazzle), BLACKING and Wet Floor. *His favorite food is teriyaki jerky and his least favorite food is dried wafers. *His best friend Shane is also in a team called aBANDonment. *Evander's zodiac sign is Taurus. *He won't admit to his small crush of Skye because she hasn't gotten his letters yet. *He almost didn't become a part of Quantum 8. *Both Evander and LaShawn often argue over which sport is better: baseball or hockey. *His favorite video game genres are sports and open world. *His hairstyle is actually from discipline. *He is often the assistant to LaShawn's crazy experiments. *Evander and his brothers get into trouble often, one point they almost died together. *His weakness when battling is long ranged weapons. *Evander and LaShawn are often mistaken as cousins. *He originally wanted to be a Blaster main, then a Slosher main. Gallery Evander.jpg Evander Semester 1.jpg Evander Semester 2.jpg Evander Umineko Coast High School.jpg Evander Inkopolis Rescue Patrol Land.jpg Evander Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Male Characters